


A Taste of Heaven

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu learns that sometimes, even a bitter loss can taste sweet.





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 8th, 2019 was _wormwood_

The first time Javi beats him at Worlds, Yuzuru can't quite believe it. It's surreal, walking backstage without the satisfaction of victory. There is bitterness in his mouth, like the wormwood mother makes him drink for upset stomach, and momentarily, Yuzuru wants to scream.

But then he sees Javi's face, the surprise, the pride, the sheer happiness as Javi steps towards him.

Suddenly, he's crying, even as he insists he's not, so afraid Javi will misunderstand.

"You're always the champion in my heart," Javi says, cradling him close, and Yuzuru realizes that even the bitterest pill can taste like heaven.


End file.
